Below the Surface
by arcadejunkie
Summary: When Giovanni shows up with his son, to take him to school, Diane Freeman slowly discovers Satoshi's secrets. (major char deaths, m/m implied rape in future chapters) [added part 6]
1. Prologue

Below the Surface   
  
by arcadejunkie   
  
WARNING: READ THIS WARNING: This fic is rated R for events that will happen in future chapters. There will   
be major charachter deaths, and implied m/m rape. Don't read this and flame me if you are just going to   
flame me.   
  
Authors Note: This fic is told from the point of view of an original   
charachter, but it is not a original trainer fic or anything like that.   
  
Prologue   
  
Miss Freeman POV   
  
It was the 25th of May when my ordered life came to a standstill.   
  
The shaker of my life had arrived with the aid of his own Pijeot, and he held a book in his small arms.   
His large eyes were affixed to the ground, but that didn't hide the desperation that he ovciously felt.   
  
Behind him, a large man stood, probably about six feet and siz inches tall. He towered over me, and I   
actually had to tilt my head up to look at him in the face. His hair was slicked back, and he had a   
confident smile, that showed an attitude of a buissnessman. He looked like he was twice the boy's height,   
but I'm sure that I must be exaggerating. His broad shoulders seemed to add to this man's vast hugeness.   
  
"I'm sorry we're late, but we just came from out of town." he said politely in a deep voice.   
  
I smiled, nooding, "It's okay, I won't penalize anyone for being late on the first day..." I kneeled down   
to my new student's level, suprised at how small he was for a fifth grader, especially considering the   
size of his father. "Why don't you go up front and introduce yourself to the class?" I suggested.   
  
He shook his head softly. "'don't wanna..." he whispered in a voice I could barely hear.   
  
I was about to let the issue go, because of how scared the boy looked, but the man frowned. "Don't want   
to.." he said, correcting the boys grammer.   
  
I sighed, but I expected what he was going to do. "How about I introduce you instead." I told him in a   
comforting voice.   
  
He didn't say anything; only nodded.   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
"A-" I think I heard him start, but I must have heard wrong, because his father quickly interupted him.   
"Satoshi." he told me coolly.   
  
I looked at him in confusion.   
  
"He has a nickname at home" the man explained.   
  
I waited for more of an explanation, but recieved none. I finally stood up again while the man shook my   
hand.   
  
Even his hands were huge! I felt like a china doll with his hand clasped in his firm grip. "My name is   
Giovanni Rocket" he said, smiling again. I nodded at him and he left the room.   
  
I gasped when I recognized the name. He was a gymleader! I didn't know he had a son.   
  
It didn't take me long to snap out of my thoughts about Giovanni before I concentrated on Satoshi again.   
Now I was certain that he was absolutely miserable. After I introduced him, he quietly crept to a seat in   
the back of the room.   
  
***   
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but it's just a prologue. I will get chapter one typed up tommorow.   
  
And, yes, I know the title sucks. 


	2. Chapter One

Below the Surface   
  
by arcadejunkie   
  
WARNING: READ THIS WARNING: This fic is rated R for events that will happen in future chapters. There will   
be major character deaths, and implied m/m rape. Don't read this and flame me if you are just going to   
flame me.   
  
Authors Note: This fic is told from the point of view of an original character, but it is not an original   
trainer fic or anything like that.   
  
Part One   
  
Miss Freeman's POV   
  
  
It didn't take too long for the students to make friends and enemies. At least, for most of students.   
Satoshi hadn't said a word since his father had left that morning. Instead, he just sat, staring into space   
as I taught the class about different types of pokemon. His eyes shone from unshed tears.   
  
"Class, does anyone know what type of pokemon a pikachu is?" I asked, hoping that the traditional   
precocious child what would answer.   
  
Everyone just stared at me with confused expressions on their faces.   
  
Satoshi suddenly focused on the rudimentary picture of the pikachu I had drawn on the board. There was   
understanding in his eyes, but he just leaned back and proceed to stare down at his desk.   
  
"Satoshi?" I called out, hoping for the awkwardness to end, "do you know the answer?"   
  
Satoshi stared at me for a second, and he fidgeted uncomfortably when he noticed all eyes were on him.   
  
"E-el-" he stared, looking at the other students nervously, "water" he finally said quickly.   
  
The class burst into laughter. "Class! Class!" I said sternly, getting them under control.   
  
Satoshi looked down, tracing on his desk with his finger. Tears ran freely, but silently down his cheeks.   
  
I continued my lesson, unable to get my eyes off him. He didn't really pay much attention to me after that,   
but he still remained awake.   
  
He was so wrapped up in his imaginary sketches, that I couldn't bring myself to call on him after that.   
  
***   
  
After the bell rang for recess, it only took ten seconds for the room to be cleared by all my students.   
Well, almost all my students. Satoshi was still sitting in his desk, staring into space.   
  
I walked over to his desk and kneeled down so I could talk to him face to face. "Satoshi-the bell has rung.   
You can leave now.." I assured him.   
  
"I don't want to.." he said softly.   
  
"You don't want to have recess with your classmates?" I asked, a little bit shocked.   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Sato-" I stared.   
  
He looked up at me and got up before I could finish. I was too suprised to react and I heard a click as   
Satoshi closed the door. It was the last sound I heard before I was able to snap myself out of the shock.   
  
***   
  
The next day started rather uneventfully, that is until Satoshi came in. He was accompanied by his father,   
which was uncommon for the second day of school.   
  
"Giovanni...Satoshi can arrive here on his own.." I began, informing him of a more convenient way to drop   
off his son. I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing.   
  
"He wouldn't go to school today." Giovanni said flatly, before he relinquished the tight grip he had on his   
son's shoulders.   
  
"He'll adjust soon.." I said, trying to take away some of Giovanni's obvious disappointment in his son.   
"Sometimes kids have a hard time adjusting to a new school."   
  
Giovanni just nodded and left.   
  
Satoshi stared at his retreating back with an unreadable face.   
  
"Sato-" I began, but he was already walking-no, limping to his seat. I decided to shrug it off, so I could   
focus on teaching the lesson.   
  
***   
  
"Hey! Satoshi!" I heard someone yell from across the playground.   
  
Satoshi looked up and saw a group of girls waving at him. They were all huddling around each other giggling   
at blushing.   
  
I started to laugh, because the scene looked really cute, but I stopped when I noticed that Satoshi was   
just looking even shyer. He didn't even respond to the girls.   
  
I wanted to urge him to play with the other children, but he would just walk away every time anyone came   
near him.   
  
I was so wrapped up in the task of trying to talk to Satoshi, that I didn't notice when Whitney walked   
behind me.   
  
"So, any troublemakers in your class?" she asked suddenly, scaring me slightly.   
  
"No," I said, taking my eyes off Satoshi.   
  
"Well, I should've guessed!"   
  
"Why?" I asked, confused.   
  
"Because I got all the troublemakers in my class this year." she moaned.   
  
I smiled when a thought came to my mind. Last year I was the one who was saddled with the worst class,   
while Whitney's class was filled with perfect little angels.   
  
"It's karma." I said, repeating what she told me last year.   
  
"Very funny!" she laughed sarcastically, but without malice. "So have you seen Giovanni?" she asked,   
changing the subject.   
  
"Yeah, he's so tall..dark.." I felt warmth radiate from my cheeks when I thought about him.   
  
"And handsome..." Whitney added with an evil grin on her face.   
  
"Yeah..." I said, still in a daze. Then I realized what Whitney was doing and I hit her with my lunchbox   
lightly.   
  
"Hey that's not fair!"   
  
"All's fair in love and war!" she said lamely.   
  
I rolled my eyes in annoyance. That was Whitney for you.   
  
"Well, he isn't wearing a wedding ring...and he is a gymleader...why don't you go for it?"   
  
I shook my head. "Why would he go out with me?" I asked.   
  
"You could try! Think about it. Tall, dark...and handsome! Not too many of those around anymore..."   
  
I hesitated and rested my chin on my palm. "Alright, you convinced me." I said, smiling.   
  
Whitney smiled when she turned to Satoshi. "Hey, isn't that Giovanni's kid?"   
  
I nodded.   
  
"Wow, he's pretty small. You wouldn't think the two would be related."   
  
"Yeh, he's also pretty shy. He doesn't act like Giovanni at all."   
  
Whitney grinned when the subject changed back to Giovanni. "So, he's a pretty confident guy, huh?"   
  
I nodded. "Yeah..." I said, trying not to blush.   
  
I knew I was successful when Whitney laughed. "You got it bad."   
  
***   
  
I was started when Satoshi suddenly stood up. His eyes were filled with determination, which I was surprised   
to see.   
  
I wanted to walk over to him, even though I didn't know why.   
  
Then he ran.   
  
"Satoshi! Stop!" I cried, but he was almost at the gate already. He was trying to run away!   
  
Satoshi was about to open the gate when the principal grabbed him by the arm. "What is the meaning of   
this?!" he yelled at the boy sternly, pulling Ash so he could face him.   
  
Satoshi didn't answer, he just stared at the gate with a frantic look on his eyes as he tried to struggle   
out of the principal's grip.   
  
"Let me go!" he screamed loudly enough to draw all attention to himself. Tears ran down his cheeks as he   
screamed as loud as he could.   
  
The principal just ignored him as he picked him up and carried him away.   
  
After that, Satoshi gave up in struggling; now he was just crying softly.   
  
"Is this your student?" the principal asked.   
  
I was already lost for words. "Yes.." I was finally able to utter softly once I found my voice.   
  
Then he walked away, still carrying Satoshi.   
  
***   
  
Whitney ran to me once the coast was clear. "Are you okay?" she asked me.   
  
"Of course I'm not okay!" I wanted to scream, but I knew that it wouldn't be fair to Whitney if I took out   
my frustration on her. She was only trying to help.   
  
"I'm fine..." I said quickly. I didn't really feel like talking to her, so I walked back to my classroom.   
  
One by one, parents started to pick up their kids, but I wasn't there to greet them. I couldn't go out   
after what had happened.   
  
Why did Satoshi go berserk like that? In the four years of my teaching I had never seen a child just   
suddenly run off like that.   
  
There was knock on the door that suddenly derailed my thoughts. "Come in," I said nervously, hoping I   
wasn't going to get chewed out.   
  
It was the principal, and he was guiding Satoshi into my room. "He will stay for detention, and I will   
call his father." He gave a slight nod that indicated that he wasn't holding me responsible for what had   
happened.   
  
Satoshi looked like he was about to cry.   
  
"I guess we could have a parent-teacher conference..." I suggested.   
  
The principle nodded, "Good. I'll schedule it for this evening."   
  
I sighed inwardly, trying not to note that my plans for the night had just been decimated all in five   
minutes.   
  
The principal left me alone with Satoshi who just stood there for a few moments.   
  
"Sorry," he whispered before sitting down on the chair, with his hands folded across the desk. I could   
see him trembling in anticipation for the response to his unexpected apology.   
  
"It's okay," I said gently.   
  
***   
  
For the next hour, Satoshi was silent. His eyes were empty, emotionless, but his hands shook.   
  
"Are you okay?" I asked him.   
  
He regarded me silently, but he quickly looked down. "I'm not allowed to talk. This is detention"   
  
I sighed and tried to continue grading papers, but Satoshi's strange presence was taking away from my   
concentration.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, I heard another knock on the door.   
  
It was Giovanni.   
  
I saw Satoshi stiffen at his arrival.   
  
"I've come for the conference." he said smoothly, smiling at me, after giving a small glare to Satoshi.   
  
I couldn't resist a blush to my display. "Sure..uh..sit down.."   
  
***   
  
The conference ran smoothly, except for the fact that Satoshi looked like he was about the cry the whole   
time.   
  
When it was time for Giovanni to leave, he told Satoshi to leave the room and to wait outside.   
  
Satoshi looked at me nervously, but he obeyed.   
  
I looked at Giovanni, curious and hopeful at the same time.   
  
I was elated when he held my hand, and gave me a suave smile. "Would he like to go out to dinner?" he   
asked me with his deep voice.   
  
I nodded mechanically, shocked to silence.   
  
I had to suppress a whoop of joy.   
  
The moment was spoiled when Satoshi came into the room. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as ran at   
Giovanni, full speed. "How could you?" he asked, his voice filled with anger.   
  
"Satoshi.." I began.   
  
The he looked up at me with his watering eyes. It took a few seconds for Giovanni to restrain his son to   
bring him back home.   
  
***   
  
Yay! I got this part out, just like I promised! Yahoo! (Does a little jig)   
Um...this fic is just beginning, but I already have it planned out, so it shouldn't take an eternity to   
get the part out. (especially during the weekends)   
  
Thanx for the reviews! I love reviews! 


	3. Chapter Two

Below the Surface  
  
by arcadejunkie  
  
WARNING: READ THIS WARNING: This fic is rated R for events that will happen in future chapters. There wile major character deaths, and implied m/m rape. Don't read this and flame me if you are just going tlame me.  
  
Authors Note: This fic is told from the point of view of an original character, but it is not an originarainer fic or anything like that.  
  
Part Two  
  
When I drove up to Giovanni's mansion, I was filled with awe. It was humongous and it reminded me of the  
Victorian homes I had seen in movies. I knew that gymleaders lived well..but this..this was amazing.  
  
Giovanni was in the main hall, wearing a dark red tux, standing next to his son. Satoshi was also wearing ux, but he was fidgeting uncomfortabley. Giovanni didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Dinner is in the dining room." he said suavely, making my heart skip a beat.  
  
The magnificent meal was spread out elegantley on the long table. I smiled at Giovanni who smiled back ae, before kissing my hand and leading me to my seat.  
  
Satoshi looked disgusted for a moment, but Giovanni flashed him a cold look and he sheepishly sat down ohe other side of Giovanni.  
  
"Satoshi, how was school before you got in trouble?" Giovanni asked him.  
  
Satoshi just silently glared at his father before sticking his fork into his meat with feriocity.  
  
"Satoshi, I asked you a question." Giovanni said stiffly.  
  
"So?" Satoshi responded, taking a bite of the meant.  
  
"Alright! That's it! Go to your room!" Giovanni yelled, losing his temper. I was a little shocked to sehe seemingly calm Giovanni lose control like that.  
  
"No!" Satoshi yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
I gasped at Satohsi's brazen disobedience.  
  
"What did you say?!" Giovanni cried, standing up.  
  
"I said I didn't want to go to my room!" Satoshi yelled back, also standing up. I wasn't sure, but I  
thought I heard a tiny bit of desperation in his voice.  
  
Without another word, Giovanni picked up his son, who started kicking and screaming as he was carriepstairs.  
  
I heard some whispering, and some sobs before Giovanni slammed the door.  
  
When he returned to the table, Giovanni was completely calm again. "I'm sorry for Satoshi's behavori..hsn't normally like this.." he apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Gio.." I said smiling, even though I felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
As soon as I finished my food, Giovanni asked if I wanted desert.  
  
I was about to decline politely when I saw what "dessert" was.  
  
It was a marvalous cake, a cholclate one, with sprinkles and ice cream on top. I instantley devoured thake in a time period of a few minutes.  
  
When the food was doine andd Giovanni started to throw the rest of the food away, I looked upstairs,  
wondering if Satoshi was going to eat anything.  
  
Giovanni knew exactly what I was thinking because he told me that it was Satoshi's punishment for actinp. No manners; no dinner.  
  
"Oh.." I said, unwilling to look away.  
  
We were suddenly started by a loud crack from upstairs as Satoshi pushed his bedroom door open. He hit thoor hard enough to knock it off its hinges.  
  
Giovanni's eyes widened for a moment,but he was instantly calm and collected again as he went upstairs.  
  
"Stay here," he told me with a little hardness in his voice.  
  
I didn't move away from my seat, but I stood up to get a better view of what was happening.  
  
"Satoshi! I told you-!" Giovanni started.  
  
"My name's Ash!" his son responded with fire in his eyes.  
  
"I am your father and you will accept the name I give you!" Giovanni roared these words, as he pulled  
Satoshi up by his arm.  
  
Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to see this.  
  
I put my hands over my ears when I heard a loud slap, punctuated by a scream of pain.  
  
Ash or Satoshi fell to the ground. Now he was hugging his knees and crying softly.  
  
I should have stayed. I should have ran in and rescued Ash at that very moment, but I didn't.  
  
Instead, I ran out of the house, telling myself that it wasn't real, and by the time I came home, I waonvinced of a lie.  
  
***  
  
Ash or Satoshi came into my classroom the next morning with Giovanni, who was looking at him crossly.  
  
They were the first ones there.  
  
I was unsure of what else I could do, so I faked a smile. "Hello, Giovanni.."  
  
"Hello, Diane." He kissed me, and for a moment I forgot about Satoshi and what happened last night.  
  
When he broke the kiss, I suddenly felt sick at the pit of my stomach.  
  
I looked over to Satoshi, hopinf that I wouldn't see any anger in his eyes. Instead, Satoshi didn'espond. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and his face looked pale.  
  
Giovanni glared at him, and he flinched.  
  
I didn't want to see that brief interaction, so I distracted myself by thinking of how calm and courteaus  
Giovanni was when he greeted me at the door during dinner time.  
  
When Satoshi limped to his seat, and winced from pain as he sat down, I simply ignored him.  
  
END OF PART TWO  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry this part is so short, but I didn't get that much time on the computer, and I thought that thias a good place to stop for the day.  
  
Um...please read/review  
  
Bye! 


	4. Chapter Three

Below the Surface  
  
by arcadejunkie  
  
WARNING: READ THIS WARNING: This fic is rated R for events that will happen in future chapters. There will  
be major character deaths, and implied m/m rape. Don't read this to flame me, because I find flamer to be  
hilarious creatures.  
  
Authors Note: This fic is told from the point of view of an original character, but it is not an original  
trainer fic or anything like that.  
  
Part Three  
  
Miss. Freeman's POV  
  
I wish I had a child. Any child to call my own. I've already decided what he'll look like. "He" because I  
had two little brothers, both of which I babysat every day.  
  
I've decided that he would be energetic, and always happy, just like Whitney.  
  
Then I am struck back into reality when I remember Giovanni. If I were to marry him...Satoshi would be my  
child...my son.  
  
I stopped dreaming and I sighed as I turned around to see him staring at me with his large eyes.  
  
He isn't frowning as I thought he would be doing. Instead, he is staring at me with a touch of sadness,  
and a touch of desperation.  
  
"Satoshi..." I prompt him softly, hoping that he'll get up and join the rest of the children for recess.  
  
"Why?" he says softly, his vice is barely above a whisper, and the only way I knew what he was saying was  
how he mouthed the words. His eyes shook with unshed tears, that were threatening to spill out.  
  
"What?" I ask softly, hoping he won't say what I think he is planning to say.  
  
"Why him?" he asks, just a bit louder.  
  
"He's kind, handsome..." I say, trying to convince myself that these are his only attributes, that he isn't  
domineering or forceful as I saw last night, that those attributes only flared up because Satoshi had  
misbehaved.  
  
"...and rich.." Satoshi cuts in, bringing me back to reality. His voice is cold and filled with anger and  
barely revealed frustration.  
  
I want to slap him so badly at that remark, but instead I turn away from him and I start to erase the  
board.  
  
"Go with the other children." I say coldly, not wanting to show that a ten year old kid had the power  
to shatter my emotions so badly.  
  
He gets up, looking guilty. "I'm sorry.." he whispers.  
  
I ignore him.  
  
***  
  
After a quiet lunch with Whitney, I quickly go down to the playground to call back my class. I know that  
all the fifth graders have monopolized the tire swings from the younger grades, so I go to the far area of  
the playground.  
  
"Miss Hinako!" All my students cry happily as they rush to me.  
  
All my students except Satoshi, that is.  
  
He is sitting on a swing, rocking back and forth. His eyes are closed and he looks almost asleep.  
  
I walk over to him and bring him out of his trance by tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He flinches and  
opens his eyes slightly.  
  
I gasp softly when I see that his eyes are all red and puffy from crying.  
  
Then he looks away, as if he is trying to hide his emotions from me. "I'm sorry..." he whispers sincerely,  
his small voice filled with regret, "that wasn't a nice thing to say.  
  
"It's okay, Satoshi..." I find myself saying. I can't ignore that apology, and I know I shouldn't have  
ignored the first one.  
  
He silently gets up to join the others, but they ignore him for the most part. I hear one girl mutter,  
"snob," but Satoshi/Ash doesn't seem to care. His hands are in his pockets now, and he sighs when he runs  
his fingers through his hair.  
  
I look into his eyes and I can see Giovanni's eyes, but something is different about them, something was  
off.  
  
Before I can continue thinking about the subject, the bell rings, and I walk back to my classroom.  
  
***  
  
Satoshi is different today. He is more energetic. No, I'm holding back, he is very energetic. I don't know  
what to think. Satoshi didn't seem very hyper before. He even raised his hand in class, although he still  
drew imaginary pictures on his desk with his hand.  
  
During recess he ran out the door with the other kids...He even talked to a few of them, although most of  
them didn't seem too forgiving about his previous behavior.  
  
Then I can see the difference that was in his eyes. There is a glow in them. At first it was suppressed,  
but it was always there, even though I couldn't see it before. Now it was brought out to full prominence.  
I feel like a fool for not seeing it before but I guess that's not reasonable, is it?  
  
Whitney is eating her lunch next to me, but I barely notice her.  
  
Satoshi was absolutely beaming, and that didn't escape Whitney's attention.  
  
"So this is the depressed, shy, Satoshi?" Whitney asks, looking at me in astonishment, "What did you do?"  
she asks as though I made magic.  
  
I'm speechless. What could I say to Whitney that wouldn't sound absolutely lame? "I don't know..." I said  
sounding more confused than I wanted to sound.  
  
Whitney is about to speak when we hear a loud ring.  
  
I was saved by the bell.  
  
***  
  
When I walk to the playground to get my class to the classroom , I see a crowd of students gathered  
around a wounded and terrified Nidorano.  
  
I am about to panic, when I see Satoshi at the center of the circle, trying to comfort the pokemon. He  
didn't even seem worried about the danger of the situation.  
  
"Satoshi! Get away from that Nidorano! You could get hurt!" I cry, "What if it attacks?!"  
  
He doesn't obey at first, but I don't see rebellion in his eyes, only confusion.  
  
"I'll be okay!" he says with confidence. "I'm a..." then he stops short, his voice shaking as something  
seems to occur to him.  
  
He steps away and the glow fades from his eyes a bit.  
  
"I'll call a Nurse Joy..." I assure him, but he only brightens a little bit.  
  
***  
  
On the next day, Satoshi showed up at the door, looking just as sad as he was happy the previous day. His  
eyes are puffy and red form crying, and he walks very slowly.  
  
As he hands me he homework, he is close enough for me to hear how raspy his breathing was.  
  
He doesn't even fake a smile.  
  
Giovanni stands at the door, watching with Satoshi with concern. He smiles at me before leaving.  
  
My heart feels weak, but I don't know whether it's Satoshi or Giovanni that is causing this.  
  
***  
  
Art has started. A few of the students throw art supplies at each other in a scaled down version of revenge  
and retribution. Fortunately, most of my students are drawing, even though the art teacher hasn't arrived  
yet.  
  
Some of the students are drawing their families, or animals.  
  
I walk around the room, searching for favorite Renoirs or Van Goughs, since I haven't watched them in art  
class before.  
  
After fifteen minutes, the art teacher knocks, her face filled with gratitude. "Thank you," she says, her  
tone busy but excited.  
  
"Can I watch them?" I ask nervously.  
  
"Of course," she smiles. She seems distracted and perpetually happy.  
  
I'm starting to like this woman. Maybe I should introduce her to Whitney.  
  
***  
  
The class is mostly uneventful, but with Satoshi, that usually doesn't last very long.  
  
The art teacher watches Satoshi as he draws, an expression of wonder and awe on her face, that is usually  
characteristic of a teacher watching a prized student.  
  
Satoshi looks finished and he quickly brushes away all the eraser shavings before he shyly hands his work  
to the art teacher.  
  
She walks to the front of the room where I am standing, and she pulls me just outside the door so we can  
still monitor the class.  
  
Then she shows me the picture.  
  
I can't describe it in words well enough to tell you how beautiful the picture was. It seemed so exuberant,  
but sad, with a sense of loss.  
  
"He's good..." I say softly. She must know how Satoshi must hate drawing attention to himself, because she  
saddens at this.  
  
I know..." she says softly.  
  
***  
  
I look out the window and I see Satoshi staring at his hands as he washes them out on the sink. The chalk  
that had once covered them was now gone, but he continued to scrub at his hands roughly.  
  
His face was intense, but I could see pain in his eyes as he stared as his hands with a look that resembled  
panic.  
  
I walk in, followed by the art teacher, and I walk over to Ash, to assure him that his hands are clean  
enough.  
  
By the time I get there, I notice that his hands have been scrubbed raw, and that his hands are covered  
with blood.  
  
"Satoshi...don't do that.." I try to say with an even voice, even though my heart beat is accelerating from  
the sight of blood.  
  
He continues as though I wasn't watching.  
  
"Satoshi!" I cry, grabbing his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly he screams and crumples to the floor. I step back in shock from the ear piercing scream.  
  
He's crying softly now, cradling his hands in his lap as he rocks back and forth. He stares at them in  
shock, before screaming again.  
  
"Satoshi...stop.." I tell him, trying to sound firm, as I help him to his feet.  
  
All my students are watching the scene with stunned silence.  
  
Satoshi falls to the ground again, this time hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
I finally decide to pick him up, but he makes no attempt to get away. "Don't be afraid..." I tell him  
gently, as I carry him to the school nurse.  
  
The school nurse looked horrified when I told her what happened, but she just bandaged Satoshi up, before  
sending him to the principal's office.  
  
It wasn't until I was halfway to my classroom when I realized how unusually light Satoshi was.  
  
END OF PART THREE  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry I took a long time on this part, but the English paper made me do it! Right now, I'm just happy  
that I get a thanksgiving weekend. Five days of freedom from school! Yahoo!  
  
Uh, as always, read/review! All reviewers get cyberhugs from me! 


	5. Chapter Four

Below the Surface  
  
by arcadejunkie  
  
WARNING: READ THIS WARNING: This fic is rated R for events that will happen in future chapters. There will  
be major character deaths, and implied m/m rape. Don't read this to flame me, because I find flamers to be  
hilarious creatures.  
  
Authors Note: This fic is told from the point of view of an original character, but it is not an original  
trainer fic or anything like that.  
  
Since everyone asked so nicely, here's....  
  
Part Four  
  
Miss. Freeman's POV  
  
As soon as I finished grading tests, I went downstairs to get back to my car. I wasn't in a hurry as I  
usually was, but I felt a little more tired than usual, because the principal had to question me about  
Satoshi's outburst.  
  
I was a bit surprised to find Giovanni walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He was just  
walking out of the principal's office with Satoshi.  
  
"Get in the car." he says coldly, not looking at Satoshi.  
  
Satoshi obeys, looking down at the ground as he slowly drags his feet on the floor.  
  
I forgot where I was for the moment, and I was a little startled when Giovanni looks up at me, and smiles.  
"Hello, Diane..." he says in the warm voice that I loved to hear.  
  
I try to smile, but I feel a bit of coldness in his voice that I hadn't felt before. "Is Satoshi okay?" I  
ask instead.  
  
Giovanni's smile disappears as he looks behind him just as Satoshi leaves the building. "He's been so  
distant lately..." he says sadly, looking away.  
  
"I'm sure Satoshi will improve.." I said, forcing a smile, while trying to be optimistic.  
  
Giovanni smiles at me, and gives me a hug. "Why don't we go somewhere for dinner?" he asks.  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
I was about to ask about Satoshi, when Giovanni brought up the subject. "Do you mind if Satoshi comes with  
us?"  
  
I shook my head, even though I hesitated a little.  
  
***  
  
Satoshi greeted me at the doorway when I knocked on the door. He didn't really look at me, because his  
eyes were affixed to the ground.  
  
"Satoshi..." I say softly, kneeling down to him. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
He doesn't respond.  
  
I gulp and for a moment, I hate Giovanni and I hate myself. "W-What's going on?" I whisper. The words come  
out naturally as though they have been suppressed for a long time.  
  
"N-Nothing..." he says, barely shaking his head. "Nothing." he repeats a little firmly the second time.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Giovanni asks from the top of the stairs.  
  
I stand up, completely forgetting about Satoshi. "Yes, we are.." I say, walking up to him with some  
hesitation.  
  
***  
  
We all piled into the car clumsily. I sat in the front seat of the car with Giovanni, while Satoshi sat on  
the back seat.  
  
"Where are we going to eat?" I asked, while Satoshi just stared out the window, drifting off.  
  
"Giovanni's..." he answered, not really concentrating on what he was saying.  
  
I started to laugh softly, and I turned to Satoshi to see if he was doing the same. Instead he was just  
resting his head on the palm of his hand.  
  
Giovanni didn't seem to notice or care what I was laughing about, because he was concentrating on driving.  
  
I stopped laughing at that moment; the situation had lost its humor.  
  
***  
  
As soon as we finished our orders, the waiter took all our menus.   
  
"Is that all?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes," Giovanni said, sounding a little impatient. The waiter didn't catch the tone, but he left anyway.  
  
"Diane..." Giovanni said, turning to me. He takes out a wrapped gift from his pocket.  
  
I take it with shaking hands and I remove the wrapping neatly. In the center of the box is a golden  
brooch.  
  
My eyes widen. Gym leader or not, this had to have cost a small fortune.  
  
Satoshi glares, and a surge of guilt washes through me. "I can't take this.." I start, handing the gift  
back to Giovanni.  
  
"No, I insist.." he says with a smile  
  
My will to give the present back fades as I kiss him deeply. "Thank you.." I whispered.  
  
Satoshi got up from his seat and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Giovanni asked warily.  
  
"To the bathroom," Satoshi said coldly.  
  
Giovanni huffed at Satoshi's rudeness, but he didn't say anything.  
  
As soon as Satoshi was gone, I noticed that Giovanni's hands were covered with scrapes and bruises. "Are  
you okay? How did you hurt yourself?" I asked indicating his hands.  
  
"Oh..this? It's just that I tripped over the last step going down the stairs this morning..."  
  
"Bad morning...?" I ask, feeling sick.  
  
He only nods.  
  
After Satoshi returned, nobody spoke for the rest of dinner. Satoshi picked at his food at Giovanni's  
annoyance, while I didn't really feel like talking to Giovanni anymore.  
  
***  
  
Satoshi didn't come to school the next day. I didn't really think much of it, until I received the excuse  
list and read through it with mild interest during snack time.  
  
He was in the hospital.  
  
I drop the piece of paper in panic, with my hands shaking. My head aches as I suddenly feel dizzy.  
  
"No...No.." I whisper over and over to myself, holding my head in my hands.  
  
Suddenly I remember the night I had dinner with Giovanni, when Satoshi was crying.  
  
I had to call Giovanni. I had to see what this was all about.  
  
I forced myself to my feet as I walked to the teacher's phone. I passed the office on the way there, and I  
felt a need to go in there, but I only passed it, before I finally arrived at the phone.  
  
I quickly dialed Giovanni's number, feeling panicked. The phone rings twice for what seems like an eternity  
before Giovanni finally picks up.  
  
"Hello?" he said in a gruff voice.  
  
"I just heard that Satoshi was in the hospital! What happened?! Are you two okay?!"  
  
"Yes, we're both fine. We had an accident on the way home. Satoshi isn't injured seriously, so he'll  
probably just spend a night or two there."  
  
"Will I be able to visit him after school?" I ask, clutching the receiver tighter.  
  
"Yes." Giovanni says.  
  
We both hang up, and I want to cry suddenly.  
  
"It's just an accident..." I say to myself softly. "..just an accident..." but my voice just sounds empty.  
  
***  
  
The hospital is cold and sterile, and I can smell the stench of sickness.  
  
Most of the walls are dull and pasty white as I walk through the hallway. When I arrive at the children's  
section, bright colored wallpaper filled the place. The front wall has a mural with Elephants and Giraffes  
frolicking in the sand.  
  
When I arrive at Satoshi's room, I see that Giovanni is sitting on a chair next to Satoshi's bed. As soon  
as Giovanni sees me, he hugs me.  
  
"I'm glad you came." he whispers.  
  
Satoshi is laying on the bed silently. His face is bandaged up, his eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Satoshi.." I say gently, reaching for his hand.  
  
He closes his eyes tightly, moving his hand away. A tear rolls down his cheek. "I need some sleep." he says  
in a shaky voice.  
  
I walk away from Satoshi, stunned. Giovanni holds my hand to comfort me, and I take it.  
  
His hand feels repulsive to me at this moment, but it is all I have to cling onto.  
  
***  
  
He's quieter now. Ever since he returned to school, he hasn't said anything.  
  
Just when he seems like he's opening up, he suddenly closes up on me. I can still see the cuts on his face  
from...from...the car crash.  
  
The other children mostly try to avoid him now. A few of the crueler ones laugh at him, but I don't punish  
them, because I can't bear to look at him either without feeling my stomach lurch.  
  
He doesn't respond when anyone makes fun of him, but I can see it on his face. It still hurts.  
  
Worse than this is the fact that he's losing weight and growing paler every day.  
  
And every day during class, he just sits there in his desk with an intense but unreadable expression on his  
face.  
  
***  
  
It is recess. The dullness of the cloudy day has caused some of my students to get snappy at each other.  
There have been more and more detentions lately.  
  
Satoshi seems to be recovering. I can see him talking to the younger children. He helps out the other  
teachers and he seems to be telling all the younger ones about pokemon in great detail.  
  
Perhaps he and Giovanni do have something in common besides appearance.  
  
Then, I wonder about the boy's mother.  
  
Did she die? Maybe she was divorced with Giovanni..or did she just run away?  
  
I wonder too much.  
  
But maybe what was wrong with Satoshi had something to do with his mother.  
  
It just had to be...it had to be something else, because I know Giovanni, and he would never hurt Ash.  
  
I mean, Satoshi.  
  
Giovanni said it was just an accident. He would never hurt Satoshi. Never.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Shrimp! Get outta my face!" a bully yelled at Satoshi.  
  
"Leave me alone." Ash says calmly...I mean Satoshi.  
  
The bully laughs and launches himself at Satoshi, who is easily six inches shorter than him.  
  
I started to run in, so I could protect Satoshi, when Satoshi pushes the bully away. He doesn't stop there.  
His face is a cold mask of anger and sorrow and he pummels the bully like a training dummy. There are tears  
running down his cheeks.  
  
The sight of a little kid pounding on a big bully stuns the principal and several teachers for a moment as  
I suddenly rush at Satoshi, and I lift the small boy from the larger one. His face is fierce even though  
he has a bloody nose, and he's still punching at the air.  
  
"Satoshi! Stop!" I yell firmly.  
  
"Let go of me!" he screams loud enough to nearly make me obey.  
  
He manages to squirm out of my grip and I think that it is all over when he falls to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Satoshi..." I begin.  
  
He gets up quickly, shuddering as he forces himself to get on his feet. "I'm fine...I'm sorry...I.." then  
he walks back into the classroom, just as the bell rings, holding his face in his hands.  
  
***  
  
"You know, you have been spending a lot of time with Giovanni lately..." Whitney pointed out, taking a bite  
out of her sandwich.  
  
"So?" I ask, trying to not sound rude, even though I was a bit annoyed with the way she asked the  
question.  
  
"Well don't you think it's bothering some of your students?" she asks pointedly.  
  
I knew that she was talking about Satoshi.  
  
"*That* isn't what's bothering him." I say coldly.  
  
"Then what is?" she asked angrily.  
  
I froze, suddenly going numb. *The car accident* I wanted to mumble, but my mouth wasn't working.  
  
"Tell me," Whitney repeated, standing up, "What could possibly be bothering Satoshi that much?!"  
  
I turn away from her, and after a few seconds, I hear an angry sigh as Whitney stormed away.  
  
***  
  
"Satoshi!" I cry, running around the playground.  
  
Where is he? One of my other students told me that he had been playing hide and seek with the others.  
  
"Satoshi! The game is over! You can come out now!" I cried out, with a little fear in my voice.  
  
I am by the fence that blocks the playground from the woods when I find it.  
  
A shoe. Satoshi's shoe.  
  
My heart fills with panic. *This can't be happening!* I think, running into the forest.  
  
"Satoshi!" I cry again, hoping he was alright, that nothing had happened to him.  
  
I crawl into the bushes, when I see Satoshi laying on the ground, shaking violently.  
  
I was about to run out to him, when I see two large men, with "R"s prominently written across their black  
uniforms.  
  
Team Rocket, I recognize.  
  
One of them pulls Satoshi to his feet and presses him against a tree.  
  
"Where is that Pikachu?!" he yells gruffly.  
  
"I don't know..." Satoshi says with fear in his eyes. "Maybe Pikachu ran away!" Ash finishes, grinning  
defiantly.  
  
"I think *someone* helped it run away!" the other man yelled, punching Satoshi in the stomach.  
  
"Where is it?!" the first man demanded again.  
  
I gasped softly. I had to do something! I didn't really think of how stupid it was, but I started to  
imitate a Ghastly, so I could scare them away. Oddly, my plan worked, and the rockets ran out of the woods  
in terror.  
  
Satoshi watched them go with a relieved expression on his face. It was kind of strange that he didn't seem  
afraid of ghost pokemon.  
  
I step out of the woods, continuing my ghostly imitation.  
  
Satoshi just stares at me for a second, his hands shaking. "I...thankyou..." he says quietly, before  
running away.  
  
"Satoshi!" I yell.  
  
But he just keeps running.  
  
END OF PART FOUR  
  
***  
  
Whoah..this part was long (By my standards) and I plodded through it at the speed of a rampaging tortoise.  
  
Now, I'm going to lay down, because I'm really sleepy for some reason.  
  
Read/Enjoy/Review;)  
  
Um...Bya. 


	6. Chapter Five

Below the Surface  
  
by arcadejunkie  
  
Author's Note: If you read this far, I am sure that you have already seen the warnings, so I'll spare you  
from them. Sorry about the long wait for this part. I know that it's not that good, considering the fact that  
I almost lost the whole feel for this fic. I decided to acknowledge this fic's existence, because it's SPRING  
BREAK! YAHOO!  
  
Disclaimer: Oops! I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapters, so here goes: If I owned pokemon, I  
wouldn't study for exams because I would be set for life.  
  
Part 5  
  
Miss. Freeman's POV  
  
I quickly ran after Satoshi, trying to talk to him, but he silently sat down on his chair, shuddering. He  
was completely ignorant of the presence of the other students, who were whispering to each other about  
his strange behavior.  
  
When I entered the room, all of the students halted in their whispering. Their eyes followed me as I  
moved to Satoshi's desk.  
  
I shuddered, feeling nervous from the unusual silence and full attentiveness of my students.  
  
"Maybe you should go home..." I suggested, feeling sick to my stomach. I glanced at my other students.  
A few of them were still whispering, but most of them were behaving.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Satoshi..It's okay...You didn't do anything wrong." I told him, knowing that my words sounded feeble. I  
knew that I wasn't going to make things better by sending him home, but the words still came out.  
  
"I...can't..." he whispered hoarsely, his eyes searching mine for understanding.  
  
"Satoshi...It's my responsibility to send you home if you can't continue with school" I started sharply,  
feeling frustrated at my inability to sound confident. A part of me protested along with Satoshi about  
what I was saying.  
  
Satoshi's eyes withered, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't!" he yelled sharply. He was soon aware  
of his classmates when they all gasped at his outburst. "I can't..." he repeated in a whisper, sitting down  
on his desk with a flushed face.  
  
I knew that I had no choice now. If I surrendered after Satoshi's outburst, the other students would  
become unruly.  
  
"Go to the office." I whispered standing up. I closed my eyes so I couldn't look into Satoshi's eyes.  
  
I could hear Satoshi sobbing. Each sob cut into my heart, making me shudder.  
  
"Please...Miss Diane..." he started.  
  
I hardened my heart more. "Go. Now." I stated coldly. I knew that I wouldn't be able to deny him again.  
  
Fortunately, Satoshi turned around and walked to the office with slumped shoulders and shuffling steps.  
  
***  
  
I walked to class the next morning looking around for Whitney. I saw her talking to another teacher. I  
knew that they were talking about me, because the other teacher glanced at me occasionally, with a  
criticizing expression on their face.  
  
When I walked by, Whitney and the other teacher stopped talking. They only stared at me with  
disapproval in their eyes.  
  
Their eyes seemed to burn into the back of my skull.  
  
I shuddered and walked to my classroom as quickly as possible. When I arrived, I let out a sigh, taking  
out my attendance sheet.  
  
I was surprised to find Satoshi sitting in the back seat of the classroom. His eyes were red and puffy, and  
his hair was all messed up. He was slouching in his chair. His eyes were unfocused.  
  
I started to feel sick, but I grabbed a piece of chalk and started my lesson. My voice shook as I spoke.  
Everything felt so hazy.  
  
My voice sounded robotic to my own ears, and I could tell that my students were getting even more  
bored than usual.  
  
I tried to think about Giovanni to calm myself down. I tried to remember his casual smile that always made  
my heart race every time I thought about him. Instead, I associated his name with the looks he gave  
Satoshi.  
  
Satoshi. It always came back to Satoshi. I just wanted to forget about him.  
  
I could hear him screaming when I was having dinner with Giovanni. How he had insisted that his name  
was Ash.  
  
I dropped the piece of chalk from my hand. I was getting a headache. I couldn't continue. A few the more  
attentive students looked confused when I suddenly stopped speaking.  
  
"Miss Diane?" A boy sitting in the front asked.  
  
"I..." my voice caught in my throat. I looked at Satoshi, hoping that his eyes would show some energy.  
  
His dispassionate eyes seemed to mock me.  
  
"You...can have an early recess..." I said quietly, hoping that nobody would notice how frazzled I was.  
  
All the kids ran outside, excited about an early recess. They were going to have first choice on all the  
best parts of the playground.  
  
Satoshi watched them go, before he stood up from his seat. He limped noticeably. I could tell that it was  
ankle from the way it dragged down on the floor.  
  
"Satoshi. Stop." I said quietly.  
  
He ignored me.  
  
"Satoshi! Stop!" I yelled, putting emphasis on the word, "Satoshi."  
  
I ran to the door, blocking his way. I didn't know why. I just had to talk to him. I didn't want him to run off  
as he usually did.  
  
"Let me look at that ankle." I whispered.  
  
"Get out of the way..." he whispered, sounding terrified.  
  
"Let me look at that ankle first..." I repeated, sounding desperate. I choked down a sob. "Please..."  
  
Satoshi took a step back. I could see him wince when he stepped on his hurt ankle.  
  
I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Ash let out a loud gasp, falling to the ground. "Don't touch  
me." he whispered, looking up at me with terror.  
  
"Ash...it's just me. I won't hurt you." I promised. I didn't realize that I had called him Ash until I finished  
talking.  
  
He seemed to calm down at the use of his real name. He stopped shuddering when I took off his sneaker  
and pulled down his sock to get a better view of his ankle.  
  
I let out a soft gasp when I saw his injury. His ankle was red and swollen. It was twisted strangely and  
it was obviously broken.  
  
"Satoshi-What happened?!" I asked, wincing inwardly from using the wrong name.  
  
Ash turned away, and started to put on his shoe again.  
  
"You can't walk on that..." I pointed out, looking away. "You're ankle is broken."  
  
"No it's not. It's fine."  
  
"Satoshi...Will you tell me what's going on here?!" I asked in a sudden burst of outrage and confusion. I  
knew part of the answer, but a part of me wanted him to deny it so I could go along with my normal life.  
  
"Just...leave me..alone..." he whispered.  
  
Something paralyzed me when he walked by. His fists shook as he walked through the pain with quiet  
dignity.  
  
***  
  
Giovanni stood by my room patiently after all the students had been picked up by their parents. He  
casually leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. The smile on his face wiped away all  
the confusion I had felt lately. I held his hand, but he didn't squeeze his hand back.  
  
"Where's Satoshi?" he asked gruffly.  
  
My heart went cold at this. The playground outside was completely deserted. I put my hand on the side  
of my face, feeling sick again.  
  
"Where's Satoshi?" Giovanni repeated. His calm demeanor had instantly disappeared.  
  
"I-I don't know..." I choked out.  
  
Giovanni swore and pounded his fist against the side of the doorway. "Can't you handle that kid?!" he  
yelled, losing all his composure. I had never seen him so angry except...  
  
"I'm sure he's fine.." I stammered, trying not to think about that night.  
  
Giovanni grunted and mumbled something.  
  
"I'll look for him...he's probably playing on the other side of the playground." Giovanni didn't look like he  
believed me. I didn't even believe me, but I had to keep calm.  
  
Satoshi is just hiding. I would find him in no time, right?  
  
I started to walk around the portables where some of the quieter students usually hid if they wanted to  
remain inconspicuous. Satoshi had been hanging around there lately. It would have been easy to miss  
him if he was sitting around there.  
  
"Satoshi!" I yelled, knowing that he wouldn't respond.  
  
"Diane?" a voice asked from behind me, scaring me slightly. I turned around and found Whitney  
standing right behind me.  
  
"Are you looking for Satoshi?" she asked, sounding concerned.  
  
I wanted to lie to keep up face, but the situation looked hopeless. Satoshi was nowhere in sight. "Do you  
know where he is?!" I asked, sounding more desperate than I really wanted to sound.  
  
Whitney's eyes widened before she shook her head. "I..could help..if you'd like.." her voice sounded  
soft and slightly apologetic.  
  
I forced a smile. "Sure."  
  
Giovanni walked outside, with an intense look on his face. He roughly pushed the swings away, tangling  
them up as he walked through the swing sets on the way to the slide. "Satoshi!" he yelled in a sharp  
tone that made me wince.  
  
Whitney's eyebrows crinkled. "I hope we find Satoshi before he does."  
  
I nodded silently, feeling the sick feeling at the pit of my stomach grow more intense.  
  
We searched for fifteen minutes before Whitney motioned for me to look at something.  
  
"I think I heard something from under the portable."  
  
Giovanni walked behind us with an unreadable expression on his face. I was surprised that he didn't yell  
again.  
  
"Who's going down there?" Whitney asked, looking at me. She indicated her dress, showing that she  
wasn't going to crawl down there.  
  
I groaned as I kneeled down below the grating of the portable. I hoped that Giovanni would offer to help,  
but he would have been too big to fit under the grating anyways. I was too big to simply crawl under the  
grating, so I had to slide on my stomach to get under.  
  
When I finally passed the grating, I was able to walk, even though I had to bend down really low so I  
wouldn't hit my head on the bottom of the portable that was suspended a little more than three feet from  
the ground.  
  
"Satoshi!" I called, rubbing some dirt from my face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I sighed in annoyance. I had come down for nothing.  
  
"Satoshi! Where are you?!" I called louder.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
I was about to leave, when I bumped into something soft with my foot. I looked down and gasped when  
I saw Ash, laying on the ground, unconscious and covered with blood.  
  
END OF PART FIVE  
  
EEP! I haven't written a part in four months! Please don't kill me! I...uh..have no good excuse...but uh..  
just don't kill me, okay?  
  
Please read and review! 


	7. Chapter Six

Beneath the Surface  
  
by arcadejunkie  
  
Disclaimer: No. I am not Satoshi Tajiri. I did not create pokemon. Repeat. I did not create pokemon. If you want  
to sue me for writing a fanfic, your entitled to the fifteen cents I have in my piggy bank.   
  
Author's note: ::Looks at angry readers with pitchforks:: Um....I'm sorry about leaving a cliffhanger and taking so  
long to write the next part....um..don't kill me, please? I have a good excuse. I...uh...had three English papers and  
Exams? ::Readers growl and chase after arcadejunkie:: I knew it wasn't going to work...  
  
Part 6  
  
Miss. Freeman's POV  
  
"Satoshi!" I called, rubbing some dirt from my face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I sighed in annoyance. I had come down for nothing.  
  
"Satoshi! Where are you?!" I called louder.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
I was about to leave, when I bumped into something soft with my foot. I looked down and gasped when  
I saw Ash, laying on the ground, unconscious and covered with blood.  
  
I started to cry softly, as I tried to calm myself. I had to keep a clear head if I was going to help Ash in any way.  
  
The world seemed to spin around as I reached towards Satoshi's wrist to feel for his pulse. My hands shook as  
I pressed down softly on his wrist. Silently, I prayed for a heartbeat.  
  
"Please...Please..." I whispered softly over and over, searching for the right vein. Tears rolled silently down my  
cheeks, but I was too busy to wipe them away.  
  
I sighed in relief when I felt a soft and steady vibration on his wrist.  
  
"C'mon, Ash...please wake up..." I whispered softly. He was so still.  
  
I started searching for the wound that was the source of blood, when I saw something small, yellow and furry   
near Ash's arms.  
  
At first, I wanted to ignore it, but I had a feeling that it was an important thing to investigate. I hesitantly moved  
closer, before I could identify it.  
  
It was a pokemon....a pikachu.  
  
I shuddered when I saw the blood on the Pikachu's fur. I hesitantly reached for the pokemon, my hands  
shaking as I turned it over.  
  
I could see a bullet between its ears.  
  
I bit back a startled cry, as I quickly turned to Ash. The blood wasn't his.  
  
For a moment, I debated whether or not I should bring out the Pikachu. I quickly decided against it, as I pulled  
Ash out from under the portable.  
  
Whitney let out a cry of horror when she saw Ash.  
  
"Is he-?" she started, looking horrified.  
  
"He's breathing." I answered, trying to sound calm. "I think he fainted..."  
  
Whitney grew pale. "But all the blood-" she started.  
  
"It's not his."  
  
I could hear Giovanni grunting softly. I looked at him from the corner of my eye so he wouldn't notice.  
  
Giovanni's arms were crossed in front of his chest as he looked at Ash with only slight interest. He looked  
towards me, but I quickly focused on Ash.  
  
"Whitney, call the ambulance!" I commanded.  
  
Whitney was about to go, when Giovanni stepped in front of her. "I'll go." he stated calmly, running to the  
nearest phone.  
  
Whitney turned towards me, but I quickly looked away. "How do you know that the blood isn't his?" she  
whispered. There was some suspicion in her voice.  
  
"There was a dead Pikachu laying next to him. It looked like it had been shot." I whispered back, turning  
towards Whitney. The suspicion faded from her eyes.  
  
"Diane, there's something about Giovanni that really unnerves me..."  
  
All the logic that I had been clinging onto was useless. "I...I know..." I whispered.  
  
Whitney looked sadly at me. "I'll be here to help, you know."  
  
I nodded, looking down at Ash, who groaned softly. "Hey, he's waking up." I said quietly, with relief.  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes, which looked dull and unfocused.  
  
"Where's Pikachu?" he whispered, with frantic eyes.  
  
I bit my lip nervously. Whitney looked pained.  
  
"Where's Pikachu?!" he cried out louder, trying to sit up. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he tried to move  
under the portable again.  
  
I pulled Ash back, but he continued to struggle. "Let me go!" he screamed, sobbing.  
  
"What is going on?!" Giovanni yelled from behind us. Ash stopped his struggling, before turning to face  
Giovanni. His face grew paler and paler.  
  
"Get in the car! Now!"  
  
Ash scooted away, shuddering.  
  
Giovanni growled and scooped Ash from the ground roughly.  
  
Whitney stood up angrily. "Leave him alone! We know what's going on! Right, Diane?"  
  
I bit my lip, and hesitated. Ash looked at me with pleading eyes.  
  
I turned away and nodded weakly.  
  
"He's *my* son and I can take him home if I please!" Giovanni huffed, walking to his car. He threw Ash in  
roughly, and walked towards the driver's side.  
  
"No!" I cried out in horror, running towards Giovanni. "You can't do this!"  
  
Whitney grabbed hold of my arm to pull me back. I tried to struggle out of her grip, but I was too angry to focus  
on breaking her hold.  
  
Giovanni smirked and climbed into his car, before driving away.  
  
When Giovanni's car disappeared from view, my anger faded as I sunk to my knees, crying.  
  
"Stay here. I'll call the police." Whitney told me gently, before running towards the phone.  
  
When she was gone, I sighed and stood up. My legs felt weak, but I ran to my car, and climbed in. I couldn't  
rest knowing that Ash was with an angry Giovanni alone. I wasn't going to let him be hurt again because of me.  
  
I was going to stop this *now.*  
  
END OF PART 6  
  
***  
  
I'm so sorry I killed Pikachu ::sobs:: I don't hate Pikachu, really!  
  
Yes, I know that I am pure evil. First, for waiting months to write a new part, and second for making the part I  
eventually write short. However, I have already started on part seven, and I hope to upload it sooner than I  
uploaded the recent chapters. The next part is already looking better than this one.  
Without exams or papers or other horrible things getting in the way, writing this fic will be much easier.  
  
Please review! ;)  
  
I also have an online diary at:  
  
http://motoko-chan.diaryland.com/  
  
I usually put up stuff about my life and updates about my fics, plus new fic ideas in it, so check it out if you  
have some time. 


End file.
